total_drama_recreationfandomcom-20200214-history
(Couples Therapy: Total Drama Edition) Day 3
Previous Chapter... Next Chapter... Josh entered the kitchen to see that the tension between everyone was at a minimum "Hey everyone. It is...weird that you all are somewhat peaceful. I heard from security that you all got along last night. What happened?" "We talked about Total Drama All Stars. We just clowned it and Chris" revealed Duncan. "And the others who did not compete bragged about their fabulous experience that they did as Mike, Zoey, Sam, Dunky, and I were filming the most torturous season. Fun" the CIT bitterly added. Leshawna twirled her hair as she continued to rub in "The 5 of you DID sign the dotted contract to return to that season. Yall have no one to blame but yourselves". Everyone looked at their therapist as he was deep in thought "Oh no, we should be worried" H-Bomb spoke. Josh sat down, just figuring out what will be their next topic " just found my next topic to talk to you about. You all were brought together by the show Total Drama. I know how it is to be a famous couple, and having it play out all through the public, but you all were teens. I want each of you to explain to me how it was to be a teen supercouple." Mike explained "It was hard. When Zoey and I got together and when ROTI aired, there was the Love Triangle spectacle. The media spat out so many rumors about me faking my MPD, that Mike hooked up with Anne Maria, and there were many vicious things that were thrown out in the media. A good amount of them did not like Zoey and I as a couple". "And then when ROTI finished airing, we met one another's family, and it...just did not work. Everyone was judging us, and I remember having my home getting egged several times. This especially happened during TDAS. Award shows were the worst, as people would whisper things,and the paps would hassle us so much. When we eloped, we were officially deemed Total Drama's Worst couple" Zoey revealed. Courtney took it as nothing "I remember when Scott and I were deemed as The Worst Total Drama Couple in the same magazine. It means nothing. I remember when Duncan and Gwen was there, and when Duncan and I was considered that as well". Josh wanted to send a dig "Well, have you ever thought that the couples that you or Duncan ended up with was one time deemed as the worst couple because of you...and Duncan...as individuals? Neither of you can handle relationships well". Duncan got defensive by Josh's need to stir things up "Listen, can't we have a f**king conversation without this failed therapist trying to stir the drama for ratings. Who gives a crap when a bunch of people that do not know us call us unstable, the worst couple, and toxic? They are not the ones that had to suffer each and ever day in the relationship. The media is the reason why so many of us had to break up and to get together" with many nodding their heads. His friend Geoff backed him up "Yeah. When Bridgette and I started filming the aftermaths, the media chewed us up for constantly making out, and they were super into everyone's business, with production selling stories to garner interest in the show. Stories being leaked was hurting us a lot. There was no privacy between the two of us, which started our rollercoaster for breaking up and making up. Then when they would capture a pic of me signing a female's autograph on their body, the blogs and news would turn it into me having a threesome with 2 other women. It tore us apart" "We did have our own issues, but the media made it bigger than it ever was. We only became consistent again when TDWT was finished off, and we were off Total Drama. We became a lot more secure with our relationship, and things went smoothly. As you all know, we got our own talk show, which just finished it's third season. We used the media that were so on us to have a mini-series about our wedding, and to garner our talk show" the surfer explained proudly, as she wrapped her arm around her husband and they started to cuddle. Zoey and Mike realized that the ones they don't like (Harold and LeShawna), and wanted to know their experience with being a couple on media "So, what about you two Harold and Leshawna?" "Well, my sugar honey broke up with me because her hood friends would make fun of her" Harold seethed, causing her to smack him. He rolled his eyes, and rubbed his arm "It is true. Anyways, we were never officially together until the end of TDWT, though we have slept with one another and went out on dates MANY times. Blogs (mostly Sierra) just speculated whether we were together or not. There was also that dumb PR move she did with Tyler to pretend to be a couple, so they can go on all those reality shows". "Well, you got so mad when you thought Tyler and I was dating. It was nice to know that you cared about me, especially after what we went through in TDA" His luscious told. Sam explained "Well, it was different for us because we were never the main couple of Total Drama Revenge of the Island, and Dakota was Dakotazoid when the season was airing, so whenever we were seen in public, we were made fun of, and scrutinized. We kept on getting letters from scientists and government officials. I was already an ugly loser, so we were already looked down upon." She continued "It was horrible. We caught more attention from scientists and politicians. I have had lawsuits thrown at me because of this, and politicians trying to...take...me...out"as she starts sobbing. "Ìt...hasn`t...been...easy...I HATE Chris" before getting up to go to her room. Sam followed her "Wait for me" but she pushed him to the floor "I DON`T need you to be on my a** 24/7. I don`t need a fricking fan on me all the damn time" before running off. As he got up, everyone watched him in shock and concern. "Is your relationship always like this?" asked Mike, as he helped Sam bruise off. The redhead gave a blank look for a few seconds before responded "She doesn`t push me, but we have been very distant. I think she blames this on me". "Dude, you need to stand up for yourself. Dakota is gonna run all over you if you don`t put a foot down" Duncan told him. "Honey, I have seen some relationships fail, and some relationships that make absolutely no sense, and Dakota and Sam fit that. I am not saying they will break up, but the way they interact is extremely weird`" confessed LeShawna. Harold nodded his head to the confessional "That was cold Dakota. She puts on an image and a front because she is a cold-hearted bi**h. I have met those type of chicks, and you want to avoid them. Their hearts are as stone as their silicone a***s". Josh found it the perfect time to announce his plans for them for the day "Well, it is still about 10:30 in the morning. I want you all to grow a better bond with one another, as you will be here for another 18 days. The producers and I thought it was a good idea for you all to go the beach tonight to have a welcome jam. It would be great to see how you all party, and interact with other people. Sam, I would like to have a private session with you...now" ---- Sam and Josh went into his office to prepare their session, with them sitting in their perspective seats "You seem like a quiet one. Were you always like this? I want to hear about your upbringing". Sam revealed "Well, I was born to parents from 2 wealthy families. They are actually the famous Bill and Shirley Wilson who both were grandkids or somehow related to the people who started the Justice League comics. I am a middle child, with an older sister and a younger brother. The way my family was, was that you need to put on a show or shut up and hide". Josh raised his eyebrows as he took interesting notes "That is an interesting way to grow up. I know that by being the son of famous people or a famous family, your reputation needs to not be tarnished. How did they carry this through?" "Well, we had to go to MANY events and premiers, whether it was for superhero movies, TV pilots, a signing, etc. They wanted us to look our best...like Superman, and Wonder Woman. Clearly, I do not fit that" the redhead claimed sadly. "Now I am getting a deeper understanding of how you and Dakota have a deeper connection. Why did you never reveal any of this in your bios or on the show" Josh the therapist wondered. Sam looked down, was he spoke lowly "I have not mentioned them because...be...because they did not want me to. They did not want their rep to be tarnished to have a fat, geeky gamer freak representing them in the game. It...it is embarrassing to constantly be neglected, and I...I feel like Dakota is acting like them" Josh watched the young adult almost break down, and had a good feeling that he never told this to his girlfriend yet "Wow, I feel bad that you feel so underwhelmed and I confident in yourself. I think you need to tell Dakota that is how she makes you feel. That will be good enough for now". Josh spoke in a confessional "I could always tell from watching the show that Sam is not a confident guy, but I thought it was out of school life and such. I wasn't expecting him to be part of a...an established family. He has been used to being told that he sucks, will never amount to anything, and to be neglected. He needs to have confidence and faith in himself, but he puts that confidence and faith that he would have on Dakota". ---- The guys were in the game room, Geoff and Duncan playing pool, with the rest mindlessly watching television "So Harold, it has been all over the blogs that you are starting a solo album? I know you have been writing for 5 years, so what is up with that?" asked the guy suffering from MPD. Harold swayed his head, knowing the cameras were on him "I have been working on something. I also run 3 spots of Steve's learning camp, with LeShawna. We love helping with the children, keeping them off the streets. I heard that you are running an orphanage. You two are easily the most famous of the ROTI cast, and neither of you, and even Sam really capitalized on it". Sam interjected "Well, there is not much to capitalize off of when we are seen second to the first generation, and were on the show for 1-2 years" with Mike nodding his head "The fans never really liked us". Duncan's voice was heard as he continued to play pool with his bud "That is because y'all were boring duds, except for Zoey and Scott. You had 13 episodes, and with the way Dakotazoid and the insane things happening since you joined, it is no suprise". Mike grew some balls, as he was getting annoyed with Duncan's lip "This coming from the All Star who got arrested on air, and is STILL on trial for his many crimes. Are you mad that a ROTI cast member is considered the ultimate all star? Harold was right about everything he said about you" shocking some of the guys. "Awwww no dude. Why do people continue to sass up to my boy Duncan. It will never end well. Mike should have kept his little kid pants on" the party guy sighed. The criminal dropped his pool stuff and walked up to Mike angrily "No one gives a F**K about All Stars. It amazes me how someone so dumb and ridiculous can actually think they are the s**t. YOU have f***ed SO MANY people in jail, and hurt so many. You are a fraud and a joke" with him grabbing the boy by his shirt. Mike was frazzled, as he swung around "G..GET OFF ME. You KNOW that was Mal. Who are you to talk about someone being dumb and ridiculous. You think being a criminal is cool; NO ONE THINKS YOU ARE COOL. NOT EVEN GEOFF" The mentioned nodded his head "Not cool dude". Harold did not like where this was going "Duncan, lay off Mike. For god's sake, there is no reason to get all up in his grill". "Shut up Harold. He was just dissing your girl yesterday, and now you are still sticking up for this blank slate who's trynna get a personality by opening up his gap-toothed mouth" Duncan hissed through his teeth, hoisting Mike up higher. Sam just sat back, knowing getting involved will not be good. "I dont give a crap about either of you, but you are out of control Duncan" which came from Harold. Lucky for Mike, Courtney strutted in the room, with her hands on her hips, scolding Duncan with her glare "Duncan, there is no need for this; right now. I want you to be there when I choose our clothing for tonight". Duncan instantly dropped Mike on the floor, as everyone laughed at him being such a wuss to Courtney "Shut up all of you. Mike, you are lucky. I know who you are; REMEMBER THAT" and leaves with the boys still laughing at him. ---- LeShawna and Bridgette were getting ready, and putting on jewelry "Do you like this Bridgette?" The surfer finished putting on her earrings, and looked at LeShawna "You look really hot girl. You definitely look different with the weight loss. I still did not see anything wrong with your old figure". "Girl, I needed to do something for me. I still have my figure, but I needed to up my A game" she responded. A phone was heard, and Bridgette picked it up, revealing "It is Heather and she sent a text. I never knew you two communicated", but clearly realized that something was fishy with this. "That is not my phone. It is Harold's" spitting out with venom as she snatched the phone out of Bridgette's hand, and read the text out loud "Hey Harold. I am so glad that you contacted me again. Though things did not turn out like I expected, and I missed having conversations with you. I need you to meet with me without your fat girlfriend soon" angry almost instantly. Bridgette did not know what to do "So, what are you going to do with this?" "He was not supposed to communicate with that heifer again. He wants to play, I can play too" she declared, boldly left the room. LeShawna confessed "If Harold wants to play games, and disrespect me by texting that STI known as Heather, well two can play that game. I...cannot even BELIEVE he would go there, especially after all the things she tried to do to ruin me and my relationship with him" ---- Josh managed to get Courtney and Duncan go to his office to start their session. Courtney was optimistic and excited, as Duncan was visibly annoyed with the whole thing "I just hope we get this over with". Josh started "You know, when I read on In Touch 2-3 years ago about the two of you getting back together, and under the circumstances, it fascinated me. Before we discuss how you two got back together, I want to hear about the 2 years between then and TDAS". Courtney described where she was in those years "Those were honestly some lonely times. After All Stars, I found myself talking to no one from the show, my family distanced themselves, and I just put more work in my law degree. It was honestly one of the most depressing moments of my life. I realized that I screwed things up with quite a few people. When I heard about the internship, it was something to look forward to, and it gave me some happiness as to where I wanted to be". "What do you mean by screwed up?" asked the therapist. "I have pushed away Bridgette as we lost contact in TDWT, I ruined my friendship with Gwen, and I became so...irrational that it was scary. While...I have DEFINITELY been wronged by many people, it turned me into a person I did not recognize." she revealed. "What about you Duncan?" Josh asked. He crossed his arms as he muttered angrily "You and everyone knows where I was in those 2 years. I was in jail from blowing Chris' mansion". Josh noticed that there was sadness on Duncan's face as he gazed off "You have some regrets. I can see that you realize that it is the biggest mistake you made in your life; right?" Duncan went out of his trance, and revealed "A...absolutely. I was so big into rebellion just to prove that I am a tough kid, because my parents did not think so when I was younger. I realized that it is not worth it when I went to prison. I witnessed some...terrible things. I had NO ONE visit me. Not my family, not DJ, not Gwen, and not Geoff. I was lonely, just like she was. When I saw her come to visit, things just went right". "I need to take some notes" the former Celebrity Manhunt assured them, as he grabbed his notebook and frantically wrote. The couple looked at one another, not knowing where this is going. Continuing to write, he told them "It seems like you two got together from loneliness. You both were depressed and in a tough period in your life. While this could make you two relate to one another even more, it could be colossal as well. With your pattern, and the desperation you both seemed to be at when you got together might make things worse for you two, as you will either be more clingy to one another, or just grow more resentful and angry". "What? There is the therapist Josh that clearly wants to help, and there is the Celebrity Manhunt Josh, willing to stir up drama just to boot ratings, and I am sniffing the one from the latter. Duncan and I WILL last" the CIT angrily lashed in the confessional. Duncan rolled his eyes "This is why I did not want us to be on this show. I don't need no one that I especially don't know telling me that my relationship is going to fail. ---- Josh explained "The whole purpose of them going to the beach party is to see how they act and interact in public, especially in a party atmosphere. The 5 couples arrive at the beach party (which has a decent sized crowd). "There are no good songs on right now. Mama is gonna get her and Harold a drink" LeShawna stated as she winked at her boyfriend, before asking "You wanna come Bridgette?" "Sure. I'll be back babe" the surfer said before giving her husband a kiss and running off with her friend. "This party is so lame. Just a bunch of drunks grinding on one another. It will be fun watching everyone look like a fool. Come on Duncan" Courtney called out as she looked around to find that he is gone. "Does anyone know where Duncan is?" to only see him running off with Zoey, causing a frown on her face. "I don't trust him with girls. Being cheated on, especially on INTERNATIONAL TV is the most embarrassing moment I had to live through. Whenever we go out, his ego increases, and it gives him a high when other girls talk to him" Courtney vented in her confessional. Zoey and Duncan were playfully dancing, as she complimented him "You are such a great dancer Duncan. No wonder why Courtney and Gwen gawked about you all day long" blushing. Inflated from the confidence boost, he flirted "Of course they do. I am a whole lotta fun. You are looking good as well. Since when did you become so stripperific with your dancing?" She blushed, as she was extremely flattered "Thank you. I was like this for a while. I had to learn A LOT to keep him away from Anne Maria" as she continued to dance. Zoey confessed in the confessional "When we were in TDAS, Duncan and I bonded quickly, and became friends. We would always dance, crack jokes, have fun. We do more than play video games and read, which I cannot say the same for when I hang out with Cameron and Mike". "What the hell is he doing with her? And why is she letting him dance on her like that?" Mike nervously chanted. Harold eyes the frazzled boy as he asked "Has she ever cheated before?" He shook his head "N...no...no. But I know Duncan is a player. S...she said that he was fun and charming once when we were in an argument. She is drifting off". "Well, maybe you should do something, but you should wait, just to see if he does not make a move on her" Harold assured. Harold confessed "Duncan is a scrub, loser, criminal, player, and many other things, but even I know that he is not dumb enough to hit it, quit it, or wife it with Zoey. GOSH". LeShawna and Bridgette were having drinks and dancing, as they spoke "I am glad that you are not letting the texts stress you" which came from the blonde. LeShawna twirled her hair, as she responded "Well, instead of getting mad, I have decided to get even. There are MANY hot guys that I can easily talk to" smirking. Bridgette knew that this would only cause trouble "Oh no, please don't do it. You know Harold will only get mad", which was too late, because her loud friend grabbed her, and dragged her to speak to 2 Latin friends. Bridgette confessed "I have seen first hand, how LeShawna and Harold play these games with one another, and they blow the hell up. Having to cheer her up after things pop off is an ugly sight. She did this with Justin and Alejandro on the show". Dakota was walking to the table, where Sam was speaking to Mike and Harold, sitting beside him, and nudging him "Sam. I wanna dance. Come with me". Sam looked at her and continued listening to Harold, who was talking about Call of Duty. She grabbed his arm "Sam, I am talking to you. I WANT to dance". He continued to ignore her; still annoyed at today's events, where she was tugging his arm more aggressively, getting more angry. He was trying to pull away, which took a lot, but he eventually aggressively broke off her grip "STOP this Dakota. I don't want to be around you. Let me be by myself, like you were by yourself today. Go get the attention you starve of from someone else", She was shocked and appalled by his behavior "Why are you being so cold to me? I would never treat you like this." with Mike and Harold trying not to make eye contact. "Dakota, go to sleep. Take a mud mask, let me be for tonight. Good night" turning his shoulder away from her and continued the conversation he was having beforehand "So, where were we?" as she walked away, and into her room. Dakota was trying not to tear up "I... I am trying not to cry. I feel like he is doing this to make himself a victim. I did not like how he was "turning up" in front of the guys. It was a slap in the face to me. I don't have time to pick up his pieces, or for him to wipe my a** all the time." ---- An Hour later Zoey and Duncan were continuing to talk and laugh, with Mike growing more and more frustrated, but trying not to show it. Courtney was taking another shot as she watched them "WOOO. That is a good hit baby. I feel sooo good" as she tamed her hair. Geoff was sitting beside Courtney, watching her take shot after shot "Uh, Courtney. As a professional party dude, you need to tone it down" trying to take the drink away, but she clutches onto it. "NO. I need me some drinks after that tramp is trying to make my move. He is looking sexy though" hissing the last part, as she fixed herself before getting up "I am gonna go up there". She struggled to get up and walk straight, and avoided Geoff grabbing her. Duncan was laughing with Zoey on the dance floor as Courtney strutted sexily and drunkingly towards him "I...I need to have a word with you", only making him smirk. When she was with them, she flicked her finger in Zoey's face obnoxiously and declared "YOU need to hop off my man. YOUR prickly-haired husband is about to blow his top. SHO AWAY" flicking Zoey off, causing the redhead to awkwardly walk away from them. He saw her angry face, and knew that he was not on her good side "Aww, I am in trouble. What did I do now?" which only caused her to put her hands on her waist, which he found to be extremely sexy. Her angry glare sent shivers all over him, good and bad "You know, you are looking really good today" seductively moving closer to her as he wiggles his eyebrows. She wanted to play hard to get, so she turned her away from him "I wanted to spend time with you at this party, but you were off with...her, so you are going to have to wait and..."being cut off by him grabbing her waist and pulling her to him, forcing their lips to collide. Courtney confessed in her confessional "Do I trust Duncan with other women...hell no. Do I think Zoey is thirsty...like she never tasted a liquid before. But I wanted some attention, and he was willing to give it to me, so...we made out for...who knows how long". The couple engaged in a sloppy, heated make-out session, right in front of everyone else, with him groping her ass, causing her to clutch onto his muscular body "Mmmhmmm Courtney. You taste so good" as he lifted her legs around his waist, and carried her to a private area. Geoff had not seen Bridgette in a while, and asked aloud "Does anyone know where my wife is?". Harold muttered "She is with LeShawna, who I have not spent time with all night. I am gonna get her. You wanna come?", with the blonde nodding. The pair got up and walked through the crowd and the party, to see them talking to two guys "Ooh, you are into football? I heard some good things about what those football players know about" joked the ghetto girl, with the guys laughing. The one talking to LeShawna caressed her side as he seductively hissed "We are very firm, handy, and crafty with our hands, and we have good stamina as well" and groped her right buttcheek. LeShawna's eyes widened in shock with Bridgette gasping "You are taking it too far", with the guys only chuckling. Harold's eyes squinched in anger, as blood ran through his veins as his woman did not do anything about it, and encouraged the conversation "WHAT THE F**K IS THIS?" catching her (and others) attention. She was shook, and frightened "Harold, it is not wh...Where are you going?" as he angrily turned away from her and walked from the party. He just started yelling as he stormed away from the party "DON'T EVER MOTHER F***ING TRY ME WITH THAT BULL***T", causing many people's attention, who just watched the scene unfold. LeShawna had to run to him to catch up, having to yell to get his attention "I AM TRYING TO TALK TO YOU. LISTEN" grabbing his arm to turn him around. He tried to pull away, but she had a good grip on him, and finally forced a good pull away from her, causing her to almost fall "How DARE YOU disrespect me like that. Flirting with that beach buff like that, in front of EVERYONE AND THE CAMERAS. Totally classless" stating before walking off, to only cause her to turn him around and point in his face . "Don't you DARE call me classless, and you are the one who made a HUGE a** scene, yelling the place. And I was NOT flirting with him. DON'T act like I was doing worse than what you have been doing to Heather" making his eyes widen in shock. Harold spoke in the confessional "Yes, I have texted Heather here and there. I do not see what the big deal was. I have never flirted with Heather or purposely piss her off. What a trashy move. Don't dish it if you can't take it, so if you are bothered by a text she sent me, you should not be flirting with a random stranger". He started to move with his hand "You are STILL on that? It happened 2 years ago LeShawna" only causing her to shake her hand in anger. "LIAR. She texted you this afternoon, right before the party. I told her AND you that I do not want you two communicating ever again. Especially when she tried to sleep with you. This is the biggest slap in the face to me. The tramp that has been out to get me FROM DAY ONE, and she has bashed you MANY TIMES. DON'T throw stones if you have a glass home" she preached. He chuckled "This coming from the one who loves to play chess and checkers with people's feelings. This is a pattern with you. You flirted with Justin, and the same thing to Alejandro, and CLEARLY did it when that nimrod to punish me. This is your pattern LeShawna. OWN YOUR S***". She became extremely insulted and furious with his accusation, and lost it "I DON'T EVEN PLAY CHESS. YOU DO. YOU own your s***" He sighed before making his statement "You know what, I will. I own up to the fact that I fell in love with someone who is ungrateful, bitter, does not love me, resents me, and is a phony fraud and rat who is as calculating and trashy because you are ashamed of yourself as Heather said, who knows a hell of a lot more about me than you d..." to only get slapped in the face extremely hard to the point that he fell on the floor, her hovering over him, tears ready to fall from her face. LeShawna was crying in her confessional "I...am hurt. I feel...so disrespected, cheated...and he has said some of the most hurtful things that I ever heard c...come from his mouth. I d...don't know if I could do...do..." and broke down in tears and hiccups. Category:Couples Therapy: Total Drama Edition